De cómo surgió una amistad
by Queen Fantasy
Summary: Rose teme por qué la directora ha mandado llamar a su amigo, pero todo acaba de una manera un tanto inesperada por ella.


**Disclaimer:**Nada de lo que hay en este fic me pertenece, solo la idea y el escrito en sí, el resto es de Jotaká.

_"Este fic participa en el reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Me tocó estudio, que implica explorar distintas partes de un instrumento, en este caso personaje. He decidido escribir esto, que trata de como a mi pandilla imaginaria de TG se le unió su último miembro. En el fic, narrado en tercera persona por Rose Weasley, trato de reflejar los sentimientos de ella, explorarlos._

* * *

_¿Qué has hecho ahora, eh, Scorpius? ¿Qué leches has hecho? _

Rose Weasley estaba caminando muy erguida y nerviosa, hacia el despacho de la directora McGonagall, junto a sus dos mejores amigos: Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter, su primo. Era tan solo su primer año... y Rose ya tenía miedo de que su amigo Scorpius, al cual había conocido en el Expreso de Hogwarts, hubiese hecho alguno trastada.

—Scorp—llamó Albus al chico rubio de rasgos afilados, sacando de golpe a la muchacha pelirroja de sus pensamientos—, ¿sabes por qué McGonagall te quiere ver?

Rose se río para sus adentros de la inocencia de su primo. _Algo malo Al, ha hecho algo malo. _Su padre ya la había advertido de que los Malfoy no son trigo limpio, pero Rose, tontamente, no había seguido sus consejos y había hecho amistad con Scorpius. _Tonta._

Rose estaba en una lucha interna. Scorpius no era una mala persona, ni un bromista empedernido. De hecho, amaba la lectura, al igual que ella y Al, pero por otro lado aún no lo conocía lo suficiente como para criticarlo y decir que podía hacer cosas... incorrectas. Al instante, Rose se sintió mal por haber acusado a su amigo de haber hecho alguna trastada, cuando no sabía si había sido verdad o no.

Rose se sonrojó levemente, avergonzada, e intentó hacer como si nunca hubiese pensado tal cosa.

Scorpius echó una mirada cansada a Al y resopló ruidosamente, mientras se estiraba.

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo la menor idea, Al—dijo, ya harto, pues parecía haber respondido esa misma pregunta mil veces.

_Seguro, _asaltó la mente fría de Rose. Rose tenía muchas cosas buenas, al igual que cosas malas, y uno de sus puntos débiles era saltarse las normas, o en su defecto que los profesores la castigasen o riñesen. Rose tenía dos mentes: la fría, la de las normas, la estirada, y por otro lado tenía la divertida, la inteligente, la aventurera. Rose siempre había sido la niña buena, siempre había hecho cosas que hacían que su mamá se sintiera orgullosa de ella, había sido listísima y le gustaba leer, aunque por el otro lado era desconfiada y una fan de las normas.

La directora McGonagall no llamaba a alumnos a su despacho por tonterías, Scorpius se la tenía que haber cargado bien cargada para ir allí. O eso, o había hecho algo muy ejemplar, lo cuál Rose dudaba mucho, ya que Scorpius Malfoy, si bien no era mal estudiante ni nada de eso, sacaba sus exámenes raspados, salvo los de Transformaciones, en los que iba el primero de la clase (por mucho que a Rose le costase asumirlo).

El trío llegó al fin hasta la puerta. Se miraron los unos a los otros, Albus con mirada de "abre ya, a ver qué pasa", Scorpius miraba fijamente la puerta tras ver la mirada de Rose de "a ver qué has hecho".

Scorpius tragó saliva tan fuerte que Rose escuchó perfectamente como lo había hecho. _Que no sea nada malo, por favor, por favor, _se repetía una y otra vez. Al fin, Scorpius llamó a la puerta.

Al otro lado se escuchó un "adelante" vago.

Scorpius fue el primero en entrar. Al iba a seguirle, pero el brazo de Rose se lo impidió. _Siempre hay que esperar que te inviten a entrar, _se recordó mentalmente a sí misma. Normalmente solo cumplía esa norma con las personas importantes.

La directora se encontraba sentada en la silla del director, y había dos sillas negras delante de su escritorio. El despacho era exactamente como Albus Dumbledore, hombre del que Al recibía su primer nombre, lo había dejado. Lo que llamó primeramente la atención de la chica pelirroja fue que una de esas sillas ya estaba ocupada por alguien. Rose inspeccionó a la chica que ocupaba la silla, no de forma descarada, sino con mucho cuidado y educación. Era una muchacha de su edad, más o menos. Tenía el cabello largo hasta media espalda, un poco más que Rose, y de color rubio, pero un rubio castaño. Lo tenía suelto y era ondulado. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color azul oscuro, bastante profundos y expresivos, pensó Rose al verlos. Su piel era algo más pálida que la media y tenía pocos lunares esparcidos por la cara. Rose ya la había visto antes, era la hija de una cantante mágica famosa: Martha Stossi, que era amiga de sus padres. Alguna vez la había visto a ella y a su hermana mayor, pero nunca se habían hablado mucho. También era una alumna de su casa, Gryffindor.

_No consigo recordar su nombre..._

—Weasley, Potter—saludó McGonagall—, pasen también, si desean, pero me temo que no hay asiento...

Dicho esto, la directora sacó su varita, y con un movimiento rápido, aparecieron dos sillas al lado de las que ya había.

_Guau, un hechizo no verbal, _pensó fascinada Rose, antes de pasar a la estancia, seguida de su primo. Ambos tomaron asiento y McGonagall se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

Rose echó una mirada a la chica, pensando qué podría tener que ver ella con Scorpius. La muchacha le devolvió una mirada, y una leve sonrisa, y Rose también le sonrió, bajó la vista y escuchó a la profesora.

—Mejor con ustedes dos también—dijo, refiriéndose a Rose y Al—, mis tres mejores alumnos de Transformaciones...

Rose se sonrojó, y sonrió a la directora.

—Verán, ella es Lucinda Stossi—presentó a la chica.

_Eso era, Lucinda. _

_—..._y necesita ayuda para la clase de Transformaciones. Ha venido expresamente a pedírmelo. No se le dan bien, y me ha pedido que si alguno de mis alumnos pudiese ayudarla. Yo en principio pensé en Malfoy—y la directora miró fijamente por unos segundos a Scorp, que se sintió algo intimidado, o eso le pareció a Rose, pero ya que ustedes también están aquí, y son tan amigos de Malfoy, no veo por qué no pueden ayudar todos a Lucinda. Si quieren, claro.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas. Rose estaba de acuerdo, le encantaba ayudar a la gente a estudiar, y veía a Lucinda simpática. Por otra parte sería interesante tener una amiga de su propia casa, ya que Al y Scorp eran Slytherins.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo—respondió Rose, casi al instante de pensar lo anterior.

—Y yo...—Scorpius sonó menos convencido que su amiga.

Por último, Albus asintió.

—Bien—dijo la directora McGonagall—, para las clases particulares pueden disponer de un aula vacía que se encuentra en el segundo edificio, le diré al señor Filch que os la enseñe. Su tiempo es de cinco a seis cada día, aprovéchenlo—informó a continuación—. Pueden irse.

Rose asimiló la información y asintió sonriendo. Luego, en fila, todos los niños salieron del despacho. Una vez fuera, Al y Scorp se dirigieron hacia la mazmorra Slytherin, mientras que Rose y Lucinda iban juntas a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Rose y Lucinda hablaron de libros, reglas, y de libros otra vez. _Puede ser... _Rieron juntas y siguieron hablando en la Sala Común. A Lucinda al principio le costó arrancar, pero cuando cogió confianza, le contó multitud de cosas a Rose.

A Rose le cayó muy bien Lucinda, y tenían mucho en común.

—Este puede ser el principio de una gran amistad—rió Rose, contenta, antes de bostezar. En la Sala Común solo quedaban ella y su nueva amiga.

—¿En... en serio?—cuestionó la otra chica, con una chispa de ilusión en los ojos.

A Rose le extrañó la pregunta.

—Claro que sí—afirmó—, ¿por qué no lo iba a decir en serio?

Lucinda dudó.

—Yo nunca he tenido amigos... por lo del trabajo de mi madre y eso—susurró.

Rose se sintió mal por haberle preguntado. _Tonta._

—Pues ahora tienes una amiga—sonrió Rose, mientras envolvía a Lucinda en un abrazo tierno. En verdad quería a esa chica.

—Muchas gracias, Rose Weasley—le susurró Lucinda al oído.

Era una amistad que se había formado de repente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero a pesar de ello Rose era la mejor amiga de Lucinda. Y Lucinda era la de Rose.


End file.
